Known from DE 10 2006 059 591 A1 is a drive train of a hybrid vehicle which comprises a drive assembly having a combustion engine and an electric machine. Positioned between the drive assembly and an output is a transmission with two parallel installed partial transmissions, whereby the electric machine, by means of an inserted planetary transmission or via a planetary transmission, as the case may be, is linked to an input shaft of a second partial transmission which is installed in parallel with the first partial transmission. The combustion engine can be linked to an input shaft of the second partial transmission via a separation clutch, and is also linked via the planetary transmission, when the separation clutch engaged, with the input shaft of the first partial transmission.